1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card with a plate frame on which an IC module is installed, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a cellular phone, etc. has been provided with a small-size IC card, in which an integrated circuit called a SIM (subscriber Identity Module) for identifying subscribers, in which a CPU or memory is incorporated and having an electrode for communication with the outside. Also in various kinds of small-sized equipment, this kind of application is made for improving the security. A conventional small-size IC card used for such a purpose is provided as an IC card with a plate frame having a structure shown in FIG. 8 as disclosed in, for example, JP 6 (1994)-24188A.
In the IC card with a plate frame shown in FIG. 8, a micromodule 22 is installed in a standard format chip card 20 and a groove 32 is formed along the outline of a small-size card 30 that is smaller than the chip card 20. On the outer circumference of the card 30, a plurality of bridges 34 are left as connection portions between the card 30 and the standard format chip card 20. The thickness of the bridge 34 is smaller than that of the small-size card 30. In actual use, by cutting these bridges 34, the small-size card 30 is taken out.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional configuration of the IC card with a plate frame, when the bridges are cut to take out the small-size card, a burr remains on the outer circumference of the small-size card. Thus, there is a problem in that when the card is incorporated into a telephone, this burr may be an obstacle. Furthermore, in order to make it easy to separate the small-size card, the width or thickness of the bridge sometimes is reduced. However, in this case, the small-size card may be separated unintentionally before an actual use. On the other hand, if the width or thickness of the bridge is increased, the small-size card cannot be separated easily. Thus, there was a problem in that it was difficult to adjust the width or thickness of the bridge.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an IC card with a plate frame that can be treated easily by solving the problems of the conventional IC card with a plate frame.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the IC card with a plate frame of the present invention includes a plate frame having an aperture and a small-size IC card fitted into the aperture. The shapes and the dimensions of the aperture and the small-size IC card are approximately the same, and the small-size IC card is formed by shearing of the plate frame by the use of a pressing mold.
According to this configuration, since the small-size IC card and the plate frame are separated initially from each other, it is possible to take out the small-size IC card without burrs on the outer circumferences. Furthermore, it is possible to obtain the IC card with a plate frame in which the separation is easy.
Furthermore, after data are recorded on the small-size IC card in a standard format state of the IC card with a plate frame by using a conventional apparatus and system, when the data need to be changed, the small-size IC card can be reinstalled in the open potion of the plate frame easily. Then, it is possible to change the data recorded on the small-size IC card with a conventional apparatus and system.
It is preferable that the small-size IC card is press-fitted into the aperture.
In the above-mentioned configuration, it is preferable that the plate frame having the small-size IC card is provided with at least one slit in the vicinity of the outline of the small-size IC card. According to this configuration, when the small-size IC card is press-fitted into the aperture, the distortion generated in the IC card by a plate frame is absorbed and relaxed by the slit, thus preventing the generation of distortion on the surface appearance.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the slit is provided so that it surrounds the outline of the small-size IC card. According to this configuration, the distortion generated in the IC card with a plate frame can be absorbed and relaxed more effectively when the small-size IC card is press-fitted into the aperture.
Furthermore, it is preferable that a film having an adhesive layer is attached to one surface of the small-size IC card and a surface of the plate frame that is continuous with the surface of the small-size IC card, and thereby the small-size IC card is fixed to the plate frame. According to this configuration, it is possible to obtain an IC card with a plate frame in which the separation of the small-size IC card is avoided when it is handled in a state of a standard format size and the separation is easy.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the plate frame adjacent to the aperture is provided with a cut-off. According to this configuration, the small-size IC card can be separated from the plate frame more easily.
Furthermore, the method for manufacturing an IC card with a plate frame includes providing a concave portion on a card substrate on which a plate frame is to be formed; placing an IC module on the concave portion; forming the plate frame and the small-size IC card by shearing of the card substrate into a shape of the small-size IC card by use of a pressing mold in a range from xc2xd to ⅘ of the thickness of the card substrate; and returning the small-size IC card to the aperture formed on the plate frame so that the surface of the plate frame and the surface of the small-size IC card are on approximately the same plane.
According to this configuration, after the half-die processing by the use of a pressing mold, by returning the small-size IC card to the aperture of the plate frame, it is possible to manufacture the IC card with a plate frame at high productivity and at high cost.